


Saving Dee

by Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: American Sign Language, Autistic Emile, Baby Dee, Baby Emile, Child Abandonment, Child Logan, Frightened Child, Learning to Trust Again, Multi, Nonbinary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Papa Patton, Protective Lo, Single Parents, speech therapy, virgil has a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac/pseuds/Caffeinated_Gay_Insomniac
Summary: Remy was walking home after work when he heard the first cry of a scared child, he'd followed the sound without hesitation, definitely not expecting to find an extremely terrified, severely underweight toddler hiding in the cabinet.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Saving Dee

Remy hummed as they walked down the street, not paying much attention to their surroundings, until a scared cry echoed through the street.

Remy froze at the sound, listening closely, a worried expression on their face as only seconds later another cry rang out into the air.

They slowly began following the cries, being cautious incase it was someone with a malicious intent, and not a small child.

The cries grew louder, almost sounding pained as Remy got closer and closer to the sound.

They now stood outside a beat up house, the scared cries coming from inside,

"Hello?"

Remy called out, and the crying immediately silenced, only soft whimpers could now be heard if you really strained your ears.

They slowly pushed open the door, stepping into the extremely messy living room, kicking some rubble out of the way,

"Hello?"

Remy called again, and heard a loud crash from what they assumed was the kitchen area.

They made their way into the room, hearing frantic rustling in one of the nearby cupboards, so they knelt down, and slowly opened the cupboard door, gasping when a small child peered up at them with messy face and terriffied eyes.

The child's eyes began to fill with tears of fear, and their lower lip quivered as they began to wail,

Remy shook themselves out of the shock of actually finding a child in what seemed to be a completely abandoned house, making soft cooing noises to try and calm the small child, who they believed was a little boy,

"Hey, it's ok buddy. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Remy tried to slowly reach into the cabinet to scoop the small boy up, but he hissed and scooted further back,

"Are you hungry?"

Remy coaxed out softly, amd the small boy tilted his head at the mention of food, so they pulled out a package of fruit snacks they hadn't finished during their lunch break.

They ripped open the package, dumping a few into their hand, and holding it out for child to take.

The small child very slowly eased forward, and once out of the cabinet, cautiously crawled towards the snack.

Remy set one on the floor, just a bit further away from the frightened child, so they didn't scare him; and watched as he curiously picked it up.

Once Remy got a good look at the small child, they felt their heart break.

The child was practically skin and bones, a dirt covered t-shirt that was much to big for his tiny frame the only clothes he seemed to have on, besides what looked like an extremely messy diaper that had yet to be changed.

The small child's face was full of delight though as he nibbled on the new treat this stranger had just given him; making grabby hands for more as soon as he finished the one he'd just been given, whining softly.

Remy chuckled softly, placing a couple more in front of the small child, who eagerly snatched them up, and began to devour them quickly.

They knew they needed to call child protective services, or at least the police.

But, with how much this small child had already been through, it didn't feel right to do so.

During their thoughts, Remy felt a very light pressure in their lap, and the small boy looked up at them curiously.

They then carefully scooped up the small child, who tensed at the unfamilar affection, and began to whimper, fresh tears coming to their eyes in confusion,

"Shhh, you're ok bud. Just picking you up."

Remy explained as they stood slowly, handing the child another fruit snack to try and keep him calm.

It seemed to help as he began to nibble on it, and Remy noticed just how skinny the small boy really was as he held him, bouncing him gently to try and soothe him.

Bad idea, as evidently three fruit snacks were enough to upset the child's small stomach, and he was suddenly hurling all over Remy, dry heaving, then bursting into tears not understanding what just happened.

Remy felt their heart sink at how confused the child was, rubbing his back tenderly,

"Shhh, it's ok... I guess we should've found something that would've been a little lighter on your tummy, huh?"

Remy glanced down as the crying began to soften, noticing the small boy falling asleep. Probably dehydrated from crying so much.

They carefully wrapped their jacket around the small boy to keep him warmer, trying to hold him in a spot that wasn't covered in barf, as the pulled out their phone, dialing their close friend, Virgil's number.

The phone rang for several minutes, before a tired voice grumbled out,

"Hello?"

"Hey V... I need your help."

Remy had barely finished speaking, before Virgil's panicked voice came through the speaker,

"What did you do this time Rem!?!!"

Remy pouted a bit on their side, then replied,

"Um, excuse you! I've done nothing wrong, I was just going to ask for a ride home, if you were ok with it."

Remy could sense Virgil's embarrassment, sighing softly, and continuing,

"It's fine, babes. Can you give me a ride though?"

They heard rustling through the phone and a couple swears as Virgil stumbled around awkwardly, knocking into things, then,

"Yeah, send me the area where you are, and I'll head out."

Remy smiled, even though Virgil couldn't see it,

"Thanks, Stormy. Will do."


End file.
